


Body Swap

by FallenQueen2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Ask Box, Tumblr Prompt, firestorm body swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Angelofgrace96 wanted: I don't know if you take requests, but if you do, could you write a firestorm body swap fic please? I love your work!





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This was written LONG before the actual episode with the body swap aired as a heads up lol
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“Well… This is new.” Sara commented as he took in the way Stein was slumped over in a chair and Jax was standing with a straight back and hands clasped behind his back.

“I’m honestly surprised it hasn’t happened sooner.” Rip rubbed his eyes, already done with this day and nothing time altering had happened.

“Wait so you were expecting me and Grey to get stuck in each other’s bodies at some point?” Stein snapped, glaring at the Time Master like a child. Which in theory made sense as Jax and Stein had ended up in each other’s bodies.

When they merged to make Firestorm they used Jax’s body and their combined mind, but apparently when they unmerged their minds went to the wrong bodies by accident. Gideon was searching for a way to swap them back so until then they had a cranky Professor and an oddly calm Jax on their hands.

“Well with all the merging you do and the way you got your powers, yes I was.” Rip explained as Gideon ran another scan on the two.

“How long do you think this is going to last? Can’t we just merge again and hope for the best?” Stein asked hopefully before Jax shook his head rapidly.

“That would not be wise Jefferson, we have no idea what else could happen to us if we try the process again.” Jax said, rocking back and forth on his feet. “I for one am very interested in being apart of this first hand.”

“Please, you are just happy you are young again. Why does everything hurt in your body Grey?” Stein held his lower back, a whine in his voice that sounded very out of place on the Professor.

“I will admit that having a young body again is not as painful, but I would recommend heading to a real bed Jefferson to ease those pains.” Jax said as he literally sauntered out of the medical bay apparently not wanting to wait around any longer.

“Jerk.” Stein grumbled as he eased himself out of the chair, Sara patted his shoulder as she left leaving Stein with Rip.

“We will figure this out Jefferson, I promise you. Until then… Take it easy?” Rip offered only getting a glare.

“Thanks Rip, I just hope we aren’t attacked otherwise this could be a problem.” Stein grumbled as he left the medical bay as well heading towards where his room was located.

“You and me both Jefferson.” Rip murmured before turning to the display Gideon had calculations running on. “Let’s figure this out Gideon.”

“Yes Captain.” Gideon agreed not liking her crew in the wrong bodies.

Stein grumbled as he headed towards his room, passing by the kitchen that he heard Leonard and Mick talking in. He held his breath not wanting those two to see him.

“Ah Professor or should I say Jax if Ray is to be believed.” Len draped his arm around Stein’s shoulders as Mick flanked his other side.

“Of course it was Ray.” Stein grumbled as he rubbed at his right hip as it was acting up. He wanted his own body back he didn’t like the way every part of him hurt at some point. He had new appreciation for when Grey moaned about something hurting.

“How you holding up kid?” Mick asked in that drawling tone of his.

“I just want to sleep until Gideon and Rip figure out what’s wrong with me.” Stein went to rub his eyes before letting out a curse when his hand collided with his glasses pressing them against his face, pinching the skin.

“You really are out of it.” Len said as he plucked the glasses off of Stein’s nose before Stein waved for them to come back as he was suddenly half blind.

“Just let me sleep.” Stein whined and the thieves suddenly took his arms and pulled him down a different hallway. “Guys, let me go, I just want to sleep.”

“Calm down half pint, we just have someplace better for you to sleep that would be better than your mattress. The Professor is no doubt relishing in the fact that he is young and spry again.” Mick chuckled as doors whooshed open and Stein blinked at the massive bed and mountain of pillows and blankets piled there.

“Where are we?” Stein asked curiously as the two thieves all but lifted him up onto the bed and tucked him in like he was 5 years old. He found he didn’t mind it and his eyes were closing even as Len removed the glasses once again.

“Rip’s quarters.” Len said smugly and Stein huffed out a laugh before his head fell to the side and he floated off to sleep.  
“Wake up kid, come on we don’t have all of time to wait for you to wake up.” Mick was poking his cheek and Jax wrinkled his nose as his eyes fluttered open and everything was suddenly a lot clearer.

“There you are, so funny story.” Len smirked as Jax wiggled around trying to get out of the cocoon of blankets.

“I’m back to normal!” Jax cheered as he spotted his dark skin. “How did it happen?”

“You were right in the first place. You and the Professor had to merge again and ta-da everyone’s mind is back in place.” Len clapped his hands together for emphasis.

“Oh I am never going to let Grey live this down.” Jax could feel his cheeks ache from the grin he was sporting.


End file.
